Blue
by Elijah Orphen
Summary: Eamane, Luine, is princess of Lothlorien. Then the perfect, handsome Prince of Mirkwood shows up and every thing is perfect, but is it?MS AU if you don't like, I advise you dont read(P.S. written by a person with ADD and other writinglearning disabilities


A/N: This is my first fic...ever. Go easy on me please. I have the ADD thing going and lots of other mental disabilities (I won't bother to name them all...too freakin' many! EEP!), so my friend has been my beta (The Hobbit Ivy), and I have to give her a LOT of credit as my spelling is normally abysmal. =P If you have any suggestions please share them. I need the help!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Eámanë (Luinë), sadly enough, she is me. And more sadly, I don't own Luthien. She's my friend's character, and not THE Luthien of Lord of the Rings. I don't own anything else really, at least anything you would recognize. The credit goes to Tolkien, he rox! The major/minor characters, ex: The prince, are figments of my psycho-imagination.  
  
WARNING: Major Mary-Sue. Alternate universe...big time. I recommend you LEAVE ME ALONE if you don't like those two mixed.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Eámanë, Luinë for short, or at least that's what her friends call her. She gained her nickname because she loved to wear blue, and nothing else. She had bright blue eyes, and long dark raven hair, which contrasted dramatically with her flawless fair skin. Luinë was taking a swim, as usual. She loved to swim, a lot. Not uncommon for wood elves, but Luinë was special; she had gills.  
  
When she was born, the elven healer was checking to make sure she was healthy, and found three little slits behind her pointed ears. It was not until she was older that they found out that the slits were gills, and that she could breathe underwater.  
  
Luinë loved the water almost more than the trees. Underwater, there were calming sounds. Above, there were sounds of her younger siblings. Luinë was thinking about some problems in her life. For one, her mother and father, the king and queen of Lothlorien, wanted her to get married. Why would she want to do that? To slave over one man for eternity cooking and cleaning. Okay, she would have servants to do that, but all the same, she hadn't even found anyone! Anyways, she was only 998, and was too young to get married. Another problem that adds onto that, is for on her 1000th birthday, she is to take the throne... along with a husband. Her mother and father were sailing, and Lenwë was too young to take the throne, (only 679). Soon, her parents would be forced to be forced to choose a husband for her. Suddenly, a shrill whistle ripped through the water. Why did her parents have to invent that? Oh well. They wanted her, so she better get out.  
  
"What do you need me for?" she was ready to say as her head broke the surface. Instead, she found Luthien Leralondë standing at the waters edge.  
  
"What do you want?" Luinë said exasperatedly, glaring at Luthien, "I was thinking."  
  
"Gosh, Luinë, I'm so sorry! Did I really interrupt something as important as thinking?" she feigned fainting. "I just wanted to tell you something important before you get in trouble." She stopped. Luinë knew her friend well enough that she knew she had to ask to get an answer. She and Luthien had known each other for just over 800 years.  
  
"And what might that be? Mellonamin?" she added, hastily. Luinë was used to saying 'mellonamin' almost every sentence. Yet she almost always forgot it. She knew it would stop soon, because secretly she knew who Luthien liked.  
  
"The prince of Mirkwood came today to see you... he's REALLY cute too!" Her eyes lit up as she said it. Luinë felt like she could slap her, and wanted to yell 'He's not the only one you think is hot!!!' but she restrained herself. Instead, she said, "Oh shoot!" she quickly pulled on her dry clothing and asked where to go.  
  
"You're folks are taking him on a tour right now. Then afterwards, they plan to introduce you. You better be there!" Luthien was serious.  
  
"Shoot! When do you think they'll be there?" she asked as they hurried back to Luinë's flet.  
  
"Oh, probably in about ten minutes." Luthien said, offhandedly.  
  
"Ai, Eru, help me!" Luinë cried "There!" Luinë panted, hands on her knees as Luthien shut the trap door to Luinë's flet. Luinë ran to the window to see her parents walking 'round the bend. She took a moment to calm herself as she gracefully climbed down the ladder of her flet.  
  
"Quel lome, adar, atar." She turned to the remaining elf. "Mae govannen, my name is Eámanë Veneanar." She stretched out a hand to shake his, but he refused it, instead bending down and kissing it.  
  
"My name is Estelye ten'Corialote. It is a pleasure." Luinë blushed. The elf, Estelye, had long dark hair, pulled back simply, and the darkest, most mysteriously enchanting eyes she had ever seen. He spoke again in a deep voice, leaning in so only Luinë could hear him. "I have heard of your beauty, but nothing can do justice." Luinë flushed, if possible, a deeper red. She thanked him.  
  
"I will see you soon, will I not?" she asked shakily.  
  
"Yes. Meet me in the town square tomorrow, at the high sun."  
  
A/N: Again, be nice. This is my first attempt at a story here, yet again, I really won't care whether you flame me or not. I won't take it personally, although I won't like it. =P  
  
Most credit goes to me about the story, yet my lovely little beta (standing right behind me...ok, typing it for me) deserves to be mentioned...again. (The Hobbit Ivy)  
  
Ending words: please review, I would love it, and any suggestions would be nice too. Please, tell me something you like/don't like, and don't tell me to update soon, because most likely, I'll only update when my beta has time to help.  
  
And please, don't tell me that the prince of Mirkwood is Legolas, I already know that, this is...um...his younger brother? *hopeful expression* he has one...right?  
  
No. I know the answer.  
  
(beta) Please. Shut up.  
  
(authoress) You didn't say that!  
  
(beta) I'm typing!  
  
(authoress) and I told you to stop 20 minutes ago! Now UPLOAD IT!!!!  
  
(beta) *mimicking* 'Just upload it!'. Fine... I'll just upload this because the precious authoress told me to! *stomps off*  
  
~Elijah Orphen  
  
P.S. hehe a bit of humor! =) =P ;D 


End file.
